Once Upon a Jelsa
by Holster646
Summary: After Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff went back to Arendelle, Storybrooke went back to normal, or so they thought. The Legendary Jack Frost ran into the magic barrier and his powers are taken away. Emma goes to the only person that understands ice magic. Elsa. But will Elsa and Jack get along? Rated T to be safe.
1. Magic Barrier

Once Upon A Jelsa

ROTG & Once Upon a Time Xover

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARATERS BELONG TO ABC AND DREAMWORKS.

Timeline: After The Episode "Heroes and Villains."

Chapter 1: Magic Barrier

Jack's POV

Pitch had me pinned down. Nightmares were everywhere. I was the only guardian there. North and the others were on there way.

Pitch laughed. "There is no way you can escape, Frost."

"Don't push your luck." I jumped into the sky, flying away as fast as I could go.

"After him!" Pitch yelled.

The Nightmares charged. I flew over the Maine pine forest. Then all of a sudden a town appeared.

 _Oh good. a great place to hide_. I flew toward it.

Suddenly I was hit. Something rushed through me. It felt like a new kind of magic. Suddenly the wind stopped. I started to fall. Thankfully I wasn't too far off the ground. I landed. I felt my leg snap. I screamed out in pain.

But that wasn't the only problem. The Nightmares were ready to attack. I sat in the middle of the street. I looked over to one side of the street. There was a diner full of people.

It said Granny's Diner.

...

Emma's POV

Henry and I were enjoying some grilled cheeses from Granny's Diner.

"Mom, who's that?" Henry said as he pointed.

I looked up to see a man on the street. There was some black monsters approaching him.

"Henry stay here."

I got up and ran out.

"Hey you, you ok?"

"Stay back!" the man yelled.

The man had white hair and wore a blue hoodie. He carried a shepherds crook. He also wore no shoes.

The monsters, that looked like black sand horses, lunged at him. He crouched.

I launched my powers at them. They disintegrated.

He looked up at me in surprise.

I ran over to him.

"Are you OK?"

"No, my leg's broken."

"Emma?"

I looked up. There was Hook.

"Help me, he broke his leg."

Hook came over to me and the man. We picked him up. He cried out in pain.

"How can you guys see me?" The man asked

"What do you mean?" Hook asked.

"Well, I'm Jack Frost."

...

After the ambulance speeded away, I turned to Hook.

"You heard what he said, right?"

"Yes I did, love." he said "He was Jack Frost."

"Could it be? Is The Jack Frost in Storybrooke?"

 _ **Hey guys.**_

 _ **I've been wanting to do this kinda story for a while. Finally got around to it.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**_


	2. Jack Frost and Pitch Black

Chapter 2: Jack Frost and Pitch Black

Emma's POV

I walked through the hospital. I needed to know what this Jack Frost was doing here.

"Emma, doing do anything crazy." David said as he followed.

We walked into his room. He was eating some jello.

I pulled up a seat and looked at him.

"Ok, no jokes. Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Jack Frost." He looked back at me in confusion.

"Then why are you here?" David asked.

"I was being chased by those nightmares." Jack defended. "Look, I don't know how this happened. I promise. I mean I should be invisible to you. Yet we're talking. But before you start accusing me of being a bad guy, Don't worry. I'm a good guy."

I looked up at David. He shrugged.

"Ok, Let's say you are Jack Frost. Where are your powers?"

"I though you might be able to answer that." he replied.

"Why would we answer that?" David asked.

"Because I was flying to your town, and suddenly my powers were gone."

"Well, Jack, This town has a magic barrier keeping us trapped."

Jack looked at me. "Well. I have to get my powers back." Jack said.

"Why?"

"Pitch is on his way."

...

Regina's POV

I looked into the mirror in my lair. After the incident with the snow queen. I was glad that the snow crazies were gone.

"Why hello Regina."

I turned around to see a familiar dark figure.

"Pitch?"

"Yes, my love. It is I."

The dark man stepped out of the shadows. He still looked the same.

"Well, I'm surprised that I'm seeing you again. After your curse, I though I would never see your beautiful face again." he said as her touched my cheek.

"Keep your hands off me!" I slapped his hand away.

"Oh, what happened, Regina? Have you gone soft?"

"No, I just have a family now."

"Oh, I see. Ok then. If you don't help me with what I need, then I will take this family away."

"No you won't!" I yelled an threw a fireball at him.

Pitch just absorbed the attack and laughed.

"You're foolish Regina. I'm so powerful that the Dark One can't even touch me."

He then slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

 _ **Looks like Regina and Pitch have some history together.**_

 _ **Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading, Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon**_


	3. The Only Hope

Chapter 3: The Only Hope.

Jack's POV

I was following Emma and David out of the hospital. Being immortal is still with me. My leg healed completely in a few hours.

Emma and David wanted to know who Pitch was. So they were heading for the library.

They lead me down the street. I kinda liked this little town.

"What's the name of this town?" I asked.

"Storybrooke." David replied.

"Well I've never heard about it before." I said as I looked around.

Soon we made it to the library. A brown haired woman came out from behind.

"Hey Belle." Emma said.

Emma explained the situation to Belle. She came back with a leather book.

"Ok so Pitch Black is the most powerful being in the world. Even more powerful then The Dark One."

"Yeah, I know that. Can we please try to figure out how to get my powers back?"

"Well, Jack" Belle said. "You powers are just asleep. The only way to get your powers back is to have someone with your powers to use their powers to awaken your powers."

"Well. That's just great. Where are we going to find someone with ice powers." I yelled. I slammed my fist against the table.

"Jack, we know someone." Emma said.

"Really? Who?"

"Her name is Elsa."

...

Emma's POV

"Elsa?" Jack replied.

"Yes. She's in Arendelle. I can go get her, bring her back and get her to awaken you powers." I said.

"Well, we need to get her here fast. Pitch is probably here already."

...

I went back to Mary Margaret's place to get packed up.

"You going to Arendelle?"

I looked to see Hook standing in the stairway.

"Yeah I am. I don't have a choice. We need to get Jack his powers back. He's our only hope in defeating this Pitch."

"Well, I'm going with you."

...

We stood at the door that Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff went through. I was able to bring it back with my magic. I turned the nob and opened the door. The golden shimmering was still there.

"You ready?" I asked Hook.

"Yes."

We then stepped into the world of Arendelle.

 _ **So Emma is on her way to fetch Elsa. But will Elsa come? What does Pitch have planned for Arendelle?**_

 _ **Wait to the next chapter to find out.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	4. Getting Elsa

Chapter 4: Getting Elsa

Emma's POV

We found ourselves in a cave when we came to the other side.

We walked out of the cave. The air was a little chilly but it wasn't too bad.

"Ok, Let's go find Elsa."

...

We looked around til we found the Arendelle Castle.

The people were going about their days.

Hook and I made our way to the gates of the castle.

"Halt! who goes there?" The guard shouted.

"Excuse me, We need to talk to Queen Elsa."

"No. The Queen is busy with some work."

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice yell. "Open the gate."

The gates opened. There stood Elsa.

...

Elsa's POV

I smiled as I saw my friends Emma and Hook standing in front of me.

"Emma." I walked forward and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to see you." I said.

"You too."

"But what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Elsa. Storybrooke is in danger. We need you to come back to awaken someone's powers."

"Who's?"

"Jack Frost."

"Well, Ok but I need to go put Anna in charge."

I walked back towards the castle.

...

Anna was in her room with Kristoff.

"Elsa, Kristoff and I are going to have a baby."

"Oh congratulations."

"Yeah Congrats."

I turned around to see Emma and Hook standing in the doorway.

"Emma!" Anna squealed and ran across the room and gave Emma a hug.

"Good to see you too." Emma said as she gave Anna a hug.

"Ok. Anna," I said, getting her attention. "I need you to look after the kingdom while I'm gone. Storybrooke need me."

"Don't worry. Arendelle will be perfect when you get back."

"Thank you." I gave her a hug. I then looked at Kristoff.

"You help her out."

"Don't worry, Elsa." he said.

...

I found myself back at the door that lead to Storybrooke.

"Go on." Hook said

"But why me?" I asked. "Why am I the only one who can help this Jack Frost?"

"Because you and him are unique." Emma said.

I though about it. She was right. This Jack Frost and I were unique.

"Ok, Let's go." I then stepped back into the world of Storybrooke.

 _ **Elsa is back in Storybrooke.**_

 _ **But will it be in time? And What does Pitch have in mind?**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	5. Awakening A Legend

Chapter 5: Awakening a Legend

Regina's POV

I stood in the lair. After Pitch's visit, I didn't want to leave. He was terrifying.

"Your a monster." I said.

"Yes, I am." I heard him as he reappeared.

"Leave me be." I said as I put a protection spell across the doorway.

He just walked right through it.

"Poor Regina, simple spells like that don't work on me."

I backed away from him.

"I won't help you." I scowled at him

"Oh, but you will." Pitch then threw a blast into my chest. The world crawled into darkness.

"No." I whispered as any light was snuffed out.

Pitch had taken control of me.

...

Emma's POV

We drove from the mansion back to town. Elsa was in the back staring out the window.

"I never thought I would come back."

She said.

I looked in the rear view.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Emma."

We pulled up to my apartment. Jack was waiting inside.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked up the stairs and opened the door. David and Mary were with Neal.

"Emma." David came over and hugged me. Hook then walked in with Elsa.

"Elsa." Mary said.

"Hi." She then looked at Neil.

"Oh, he's growing so fast."

"What's going on?" I heard Jack say at the top of the stairs.

Elsa looked up and her eyes widened. Jack looked into hers and his jaw dropped.

"Ah Jack, are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." He said as he pretended to yawn and stretch.

"Well, Jack, This is Elsa."

Jack walked down the stairs and shook Elsa's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jack said, in a daze.

"You as well." Elsa said with a smile.

There was a small blue glow that came from their hands. Jack tore his hands away.

"It's back. My powers are back." He grabbed his staff and tapped the ground. A small layer of frost surrounded him.

Jack did a back flip, then hugged Elsa.

"Thank you." He said.

Just then, the room shook. Henry came running in through the door.

"Mom!" He ran over to me, "It's Regina. She's destroying the town."

We then ran outside. Regina was in her Evil Queen outfit, destroying everything.

"Regina." I went to run to her, but Jack stopped me.

"No, It's not your friend. Pitch has control over her."

 _ **Pitch has taken over Regina!**_

 _ **See how Jack and Elsa save Storybrooke!**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	6. Defending Storybrooke

Chapter 6: Defending Storybrooke.

Jack's POV

I stood before my new friends. They looked scared. I raised my staff into the air and shot off an ice blast.

Soon we heard the sound of bells. North flew over our heads and landed.

Just then a man in a green hood went running over to Regina.

"No!" I yelled.

"Jack!" North yelled. The others came running over.

"Pitch has that woman under his spell. We need to stop him."

"Oh, you think you can stop me?" We heard Pitch say in the darkness.

"Pitch, let the woman go. Your fight is between us."

I said.

The others backed away. Except for Elsa and Emma.

"Get back you two." North said.

"No, we're helping."

Elsa said. She stood by me. Emma stood by Bunny.

"That is one big rabbit." Emma said.

Just then Pitch appeared. Regina joined him. The man that approached Regina was out cold.

"Well, let's fight" Pitch taunted us

We all launched an attack North,

North and I attacked Pitch. Elsa and Emma went to for Regina.

...

Emma's POV

I blasted Regina with my powers. She staggered back and looked at me. That's when I realized. Her Eyes were black.

"Elsa, keep her busy. I'm taking on Pitch."

I casted my powers at Pitch. He flew back.

"Ow, That actually hurt."

He turned to face me. A group of monsters protected Pitch from Jack and his friends.

"So, It's just you and me."

"Let Regina go."

"No." He launched an attack. I blocked it and counterattacked.

Pitch fell down. It looked like he was weak.

"How?" He asked.

"I'm the Savior."

Regina then breathed deeply. She looked around. Her eyes were clear again.

"Thanks Emma." The big man said as he grabbed Pitch.

I turned to Elsa.

"Let's get you home."

 _ **Ok so the next chapter is the last. make sure you review to let me know what you think**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	7. The Start Of Something New

Chapter 7: The Start of Something New

Jack's POV

I looked at Elsa as she entered the mansion. I must admit, I was struck. She was beautiful and amazing. I would of loved to get to know her more.

"Jack, go on." I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see North standing behind me.

"Are you sure?"

"Jack, a guardian experiences love once. I wasted my chance. Go take yours." He then pushed me forward.

I got the hint. I ran into the mansion. I then found the group. Elsa was getting ready to cross into Arendelle.

"Elsa." I said.

She turned around. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Look Elsa. I just want to say something. When I first met you, I felt like it was love at first sight. I didn't believe in it til I met you. Now I know that we just met. but I would like to go back to Arendelle with you. So I can try to win your heart."

Elsa looked flattered. "Ok, I'll give you a chance." I just smiled. I grabbed her hand and we walked through the door.

...

6 months later

I laid in bed next to Elsa. The moon was full and everything was quiet. She was fast asleep.

After I came to Arendelle with Elsa, We hit it off instantly. I took her on a couple date. after that we knew we were meant for each other.

I looked up at the moon. "Thank you, for giving me a chance."

 _ **Well That's It. That was Once Upon A Jelsa.**_

 _ **Now Tune in to my next story**_

 _ **THE BIG 4: THE ORIGINS**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. The Big 4 will be here soon.**_


End file.
